Puppets
by Xment2bursX
Summary: Mas and Menos need to have ‘The Talk’. But before Bumblebee gives it to them, she has to work out how to explain it. Humours Titans East drabble.


**Disclaimer: Oh, yeah! I totally own the Teen Titans! Yay for sarcasm. **

**Summary: Mas and Menos need to have 'The Talk'. But before Bumblebee gives it to them, she has to work out how to explain it. Humours Titans East drabble.**

She knew it would come eventually, she just didn't expect it so soon. They were twelve so she had known it wouldn't be long… but she had hoped that she would have a year - or maybe more if she kept them sheltered - to prepare for this. But it had come all to soon. Personally, she blamed Speedy. And Kid Flash. It had been, after all, Kid Flash's video that had had the dirty joke and Speedy had been the one to suggest they watch it. Ok, so Speedy didn't know that the video had a dirty joke and it was only a twelve so Bumblebee hadn't expected anything that she would have to explain.

Speedy had collapsed with laughter at the joke. Aqualad, she assumed, was too mature to laugh at the crude humour. She herself had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing. Mas and Menos had stayed quiet for the rest of the film. But at the end, once the film was shut off, Mas and Menos had turned to her - after some quiet Spanish talking - and said the words she had hoped never to hear.

"Bumblebee…De dónde vienen los bebés?"

The relaxed and calm air in the room changed immediately, suddenly becoming awkward and tense. The three elder Titans exchanged glances at the question. Aqualad was the one to take care of it; hushing the twins and taking them to bed, saying that someone would be in to explain things in a moment. When he came back, Speedy and Bumblebee were seated on the couch, both deep in thought of ways to explain this subject to the two young super-heroes.

"I say we drop them off at Titans West and let Cyborg tell them." Speedy said, leaning back with arms folded.

Bumblebee scowled. "Don't be stupid, they're on _our_ team so _we _should be the ones to explain."

Speedy made a 'hmf' noise. "Yeah, but he's always saying he wants to spend time with us."

"I doubt that _that conversation _is what he had in mind." She replied darkly. Then she looked over her shoulder at Aqualad. "C'mon and help us."

He sighed and walked over to them, settling down into one of the chairs. They were silent for a few more moments and then Speedy spoke again, fidgeting as he did so.

"…Can anyone remember the… err… _Talk _that they had been given?"

Bumblebee swallowed. " I was undercover at the HIVE then." She started. "It had been just like a normal class. It wasn't that bad but… I don't remember how they started it." She raised an eyebrow at Speedy. "What about you?"

He gave a nervous laugh. "Green Arrow and Batman gave me and Robin it." His forced smile faded. "Trust me, you don't want me to repeat it to them."

"Oh?" Bumblebee frowned at the way Speedy's eye twitched. "Why?"

"…there were _puppets_." He muttered, shivering at the horrifying memory.

Bumblebee shot Speedy a concerned look as he mumbled, rocking back and forth slightly, before looking at Aqualad.

"Did Aquaman give it to you?"

Aqualad cleared his throat. "Erm… no." He paused and then continued under his leader's gaze. "I've err… never actually _had_ the… the talk."

Bee blinked. "You… you've never been told?"

This seemed to have snapped Speedy from his trance. "I knew you were way too innocent for a reason, Fish-stick."

Aqualad scowled. "I've picked up on most… _things_ by myself, Speedy!" He smirked. "And there were no puppets involved."

Speedy's eye twitched.

"What about Kid Flash?!" Bumblebee exclaimed, the twins were quite close to the red-headed speedster.

Speedy's masked eyes went wide. "Oh god no!" He shook his head fast. "I don't know what The Flash told him while giving it but Kid spent a whole week locked in his room trying to bang the conversation out of his head!"

Bumblebee sighed. "Fine, I'll tell them." She stood and walked towards the twins room, stopping to look back at the older boys. "And while I do that…" A sneaky smile grew on her face. "Speedy, you can fill Aqualad in on the things he hasn't 'picked up on'." Both boys looked horrified as Bumblebee exited the room. She just hoped no puppets would be involved.

**AN: I like the thought of Aqualad being very innocent, as though no-one has explained the 'Birds and the Bees' to him. I also like the idea of Robin, Speedy and Kid Flash growing up together as sidekicks… even though, by the cartoon, they obviously didn't. I don't know what age kids get told in America but here in England we get told at age eleven. So I went by that.**

"Bumblebee…De dónde vienen los bebés?" **- "Bumblebee… Where do babies come from?"**

**R 'n' R, if you please.**

**xXx**


End file.
